LOST CHILD
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Yaaahh... Zyan gak tau ngetik apa. But, yang pasti... YOONMIN. JIMIN UKE. WARNING! YAOI


"Hyung, lain kali ajak aku kesana ya?"

Jimin duduk disampingku, menyendok penuh-penuh ice cream strawberry kesukaannya. Anak ini baik dan polos, tipikal yang mudah didominasi. Dan aku Min Yoongi, 24 tahun, kekasihnya.

Sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

"Kau belum cukup umur," tegurku yang dibalas kikikan lucu darinya.

"Umurku sudah 17 tahun Hyung, jangan menganggapku anak kecil. Aku sudah pernah mencoba minuman beralkohol saat masih SMP dan sudah pernah masuk pub." dia mengatakan fakta mengejutkan itu dengan enteng. Aku diam berpikir, menutupi raut terkejutku saat dia sendiri sedang asik menggoyangkan kaki-kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang sambil bersenandung tidak jelas.

Anak ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

Minggu depannya aku membawa Jimin turut serta ke tempat tongkronganku, dua wanita jalang mendekati kami dan yang satunya mengelus dada Jimin sok menggoda, "Wah, siapa ini? Teman barumu Yoongi Oppa?"

Fakta yang lucu dari kejadian itu adalah si jalang lebih tinggi dari Jimin, dan anak itu menatapnya dengan wajah melongo yang manis. Benar-benar seperti anak hilang, "Hyung siapa dia?" suara  
lucu Jimin membuatku tertawa. Mata sipitnya menatap melebar pada dada si gadis yang sengaja dibusungkan, tatapannya mungkin akan terlihat menjijikan tapi aku lebih dari tau jika anak itu sedang berpikir tentang 'pertama kalinya dia melihat payudara sebesar itu' dan tentu saja itu lucu.

"Sudah nikmati saja servis mereka. Tunggu aku dimeja yang disana ya? Aku mau menemui rekanku dulu." ku usak rambutnya gemas dan dia mengangguk patuh sementara wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi tidak mau ditinggal.

Sialan, Park Jimin benar-benar seperti anak anjing minta dipungut.

Aku mengucapkan kalimat sampai jumpa dan menemui Namjoon yang diam bermain ponsel sementara adik ㅡidiot mesumㅡmenyebalkannya sudah memasuki alam lain dengan wajah merah mabuk.

"Sudah lama Joon?" aku meminta pelayan mengambil sebotol Wine dan duduk disampingnya berjauhan dengan Kim Taehyung yang memutar-mutar tak jelas posisi tidurnya yang benar-benar absurd.

"Aku baru sampai juga," Namjoon menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam diam.

"Kau belum minum apapun?"

Dia tertawa dan asap rokoknya menghambur diudara sekitar, "Aku harus menjaga bocah ini jika tidak mau dicincang oleh Ibuku. Dan jika aku sampai mabuk, lalu siapa yang akan menjaga dia, ah ralat, kami?"

"Oh, begitu."

Kami memulai suasana hening sebentar, tapi tiba-tiba Namjoon tertawa. Rokoknya sampai terjatuh dan itu membuat adiknya terbangun sedikit dengan wajah merengut kesal. "Hahahahaha!"

Alisku terangkat satu, menatap sedikit illfeel pada wajahnya. "Menertawakan apa sih?" tanyaku yang dia balas dengan acungan jari ke salah satu sisi pub.

Saat aku menoleh, mataku langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan ruangan lain pub yang dibatasi oleh kaca. Itu Jimin, duduk dengan mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata sementara jalang tadi mencoba menenangkan anak itu gaya ala-ala tante kegatelan dengan menawarkan barang-barang bermerek untuk Jimin. Seperti berniat memanjakannya agar berhenti menangis.

Oh, aku kan tidak menyuruhnya berada disana.

"A-Aku permisi sebentar."

Beberapa detik kemudian aku langsung berada disamping Jimin, mendapat omelan dari jalang tadi karena sudah tega membawa anak manis polos semacam Jimin kedalam dunia gelap kami. Jimin memeluku erat, suara isakan cemprengnya benar-benar membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada kami.

Aku menunduk-nunduk, mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena membuat kegiatan mereka terganggu. Ck, si sialan ini membuatku malu saja. "Sebenarnya kau apakan dia sampai menangis begini huh?" suaraku mengancam dengan nada rendah.

Si jalang tadi menatap tak setuju padaku, "Memang kau pikir salah siapa membawa bocah kecil begini datang ke pub? Yaa... Kupikir dia sudah tahu cara melakukan seks. Tapi saat aku menciumnya dan melepas 'pisang imutnya' dari resleting dia malah menangis kencang dan berteriak ketakutan." setelah menjelaskan dengan wajah mencak-mencak, si jalang pergi bersungut-sungut mencari korban lain yang lebih matang.

Aku membetulkan resleting celananya dan menarik anak itu untuk kembali ke mobil sementara Namjoon meneriakiku dengan koleksi umpatan karena tidak mendapat penjelasan mengenai bocah bernama Jimin yang kuseret ini.

"Masuk mobil! Sekarang."

 _ **Brak!**_

Aku tak peduli jika pintu mobilku ini akan rusak, "Katakan Jimin. Apa kesalahanmu hari ini sialan?" tanyaku kesal. Persetan dengan menjaga tata krama, dia benar-benar membuatku malu hari ini.

"A-Aku B...Bohong, sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke tempat ini."

Aku menatap arogan, anak itu menunduk. "Kau sudah berani berbohong, hm?"

"Tatap aku bocah!" kucengkram rahangnya keatas dan dia meringis sakit. Wajahnya kacau dengan air mata yang menggenang hendak menetes, Jimin benar-benar terlalu menawan untuk seorang Pria 17 tahun yang menangis karena digoda jalang.

"Sialan Jimin! Kau benar-benar minta diperkosa rupanya."

Matanya membulat lucu dan kali itu aku menciumnya, tidak tahan dengan berbagai ekspresi menggemaskan yang hanya membuatku menahan keinginan untuk tidak menyeludupkan penisku paksa diantara bibir tebal lembutnya. Sialan, Park Jimin benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Anghh.." sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia mendesah.

Tangannya meremat terlalu erat jasku yang sebelumnya licin tak berkerut. Tapi aku tidak peduli, bibir lembutnya yang manis strawberry benar-benar membuatku muak sampai rasanya ingin terus menghajarnya sampai ia tidak bisa menjaga pernafasannya, "Yoongiehhh... Mmmhh.."

Tanganku tak bisa didiamkan begitu saja, jadi aku menelusupkan tangan kebelakang punggungnya yang halus dan empuk sementara aku puas melihatnya merinding tak karuan dengan sentuhanku disana. Jimin menggeleng dengan paksa dan melepas tautan bibir kami, ah lihat saliva siapa itu?

"H-Hyungh... Eomma akan marah."

Ia berhasil melepas ciumanku, tapi siapa peduli? Wajah sayunya berhasil memaksaku membuang akal sehat jauh-jauh dan melumat agresif tengkuk dalamnya yang berbau harum vanilla. "Ngghh..."

Jimin dan segala wewangiannya sungguh brengsek.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa menit berikutnya dia telanjang bulat dengan menyuarakan desahan gila karena sodokanku pada lubangnya yang belum pernah diisi siapapun sebelumnya.

"Aaanghh... Hyung! Pe.. lan-ah! Pelan. Nyaahh..."

Dia manis, sungguh manis. Matanya kembali berlinang karena menahan nikmat, dan bibirnya terbuka kecil minta dihajar lagi. Abaikan saja dengan keadaan mobilku yang berantakan karena pakaian rusak Jimin yang tak sengaja ku robek secara paksa. Ya, hanya pakaian Jimin... Karena pada kenyataannya aku hanya melepas jasku dan masih memakai kemeja putih kantorku.

"Hyuuunghh..." Tubuh Jimin bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan ia mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, diatas celanaku. Uke on top akan menjadi posisi favoritku jika sedang dengannya.

"Shit Jimin, apa kau begitu menyukai penisku hah?!"

Dia menyusupkan kepalanya diantara perbatasan leherku dan mendesah menyebut namaku.

Ya... Kupastikan hanya namaku.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar, itu tertangkap pengelihatanku saat melihat sebuah nama yang membuat panggilan masuk padanya.

❤ EOMMA ❤

"Shit Jimin! Shit!" Aku mempercepat gerakanku dan tubuhnya memantul keatas dan kebawah karena dorongan tanganku dipinggangnya.

"Hyaaahh! HYUNG! Ahhh! Nyah! Eunghh... T-Tunggu! Aahh..."

Aku akan menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin dan kembali jadi menantu paling baik dimata Nyonya Park.

Yaa... Min Yoongi kau jenius!

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **End**_

 _ **Yaa... Untuk pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali Zyan ngetik epep yadong :v**_


End file.
